List of Holocards
List of known cards ;Alberic Grunnion :Invented the Dungbomb. ;Alberta Tootill (1399–1484) :Winner of the all England Mutant Dueling competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favourite, Samson Wiblin, with a blasting beam. ;Andre the Indestructible :Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant. ;Archibald Alderton :Famous for blowing up a hamlet of Little Dropping, Hampshire while trying to magically mix a birthday cake. ;Baayala :Medieval Russian Hag who regularly ate children for breakfast, and presumably lunch and dinner. ;Baby Intelligence (2019-2180) :Considered by many the greatest mutant of modern times, Baby Intelligence is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark mutant Mr. Stupid NoHead in 2020, for the uprising of the S.M.S.B., and his involvement in three other wars. Baby Intelligence enjoys classical music, reading, and ten-pin bowling. ;Beatrix Bloxam :Beatrix Bloxam was the author of the Toadstool Tales, a series of children’s books since banned because they have been found to cause nausea and vomiting. ;Beaumont Marjoribanks :Discovered Gillyweed. ;Bertie Bott (1935–present) :Inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. ;Bowman Wright :Inventor of the Golden Snitch. ;Bridget Wenlock (1202–1285) :Famous Arithmancer who was the first to establish the magical properties of the number seven. ;Chauncey Oldridge (1342–1379) :First known victim of Dragon pox. ;Clifford Ollaton (1390–1441) :Famous Giant slayer, killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton. ;Cliodna :Irish druidess who first discovered the properties of Moondew. ;Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535) :A German mystic and alchemist. ;Cyprian Youdle (1312–1357) :Only Quidditch referee to die during a Quidditch match. ;Dymphna Furmage (1612—1698) :A witch who got famously abducted by pixies. ;Dzou Shan (4th century B.C) :Chinese alchemist. ;Ethelred the Ever-Ready :Famous for taking offence at nothing and cursing innocent bystanders. Died in jail. ;Falcom Aesalom :The first recorded shape-shifter. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon. ;Felix Summerbee (1447-1508) :Inventor of Cheering Charms. ;Furgus the Fearful :Famous for being too cowardly to even leave his own house. Died when a defensive charge backfired and his roof caved in. ;Godric Revanen :Co-founder of Superhero School. ;Gondoline Oliphant :Famous for studying trolls. ;Gregory the Smarmy :Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction. ;Gringott :The richest goblin ever and the founder of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. ;Gwenog Jones :Captain and Beater of the all-female national Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. ;Heathcote Barbary :Plays the Rhythm Guitar for the popular Wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. ;Helga Hufflepuff :Co-founder of Hogwarts, gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Hengist of Woodcroft :Founder of Hogsmeade Village. ;Ignatia Wildsmith (1227–1320) :Inventor of Floo Powder. ;Indira Choudry :Witch who played as a Beater for the English National Quidditch team. ;Joscelind Wadcock :Chaser for Puddlemore United Quidditch Team. ;Laverne de Montmorency :Witch who invented a large number of Love Potions. ;Leopoldina Smethwyck :First witch to referee a Quidditch match. ;Lindsay Kellerman :For aiding Master Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. in their attempt to destroy the NoHeads and the defeats of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Brute Gunray, the Gladiator, Ramona Meyer, and the Dark Flame. Also, for eradicating pro-pureblood laws at the government and taking down Dark mutant Hell Burnbottom. Usually given the title of "negotiator." ;Merlin :Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. ;Merwyn the Malicious :Credited for the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. ;Miranda ButterfieldD.I.T. Presents - Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 1 (Minerva McGonagall) :For unwavering allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix, who led the resistance of the Second Wizarding War as well as her actions during the Battle of Superhero School; against Lord Voldemort. Concurrent Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration professor, and Headmistress of Superhero School. Recipient of the Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer award.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Professor McGonagall" ;Mirabella Plunkett :Famously fell in love with a merman in Loch Lomond but her parents forbade her to marry him. Eventually she transfigured herself into a haddock and was never seen again. ;Miranda Goshawk :Author of The Standard Book of Spells series, which is the set of textbooks used at Hogwarts. ;Mopsus :A Greek soothsayer who defeated the seer Calchas in a contest of their powers. ;Morgan le Fay :Morgan le Fay was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine. She was a Dark witch, and very powerful. ;Musidora Barkwith :A famous musical composer, whose unfinished work is now banned since it contained an exploding tuba, that blew the roof top off of the Town Hall in Ackerley. ;Newt Scamander :A famous wizarding author famed for his book, . He also served as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ;Oswald Beamish :A pioneer in Goblin rights. ;Paracelsus (1493–?) :Alchemical genius. Full name is Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. ;Ptolemy (85 AD–?) :Was a Geographer and Astronomer. ;Queen Maeve :Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts. ;Ronald Weasley :For aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes and subsequent defeat of Voldemort. Also for revolutionising the Ministry of Magic along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. ;Rowena Ravenclaw :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Came up with the ever changing floor plan. ;Superquack :The first and only known mutant to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all three Deathly Hallows. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Mr. Baby Tutu, in 1998, and his work on revolutionizing the government. ;Supermaul :Headmaster of Hogwarts, circa 1940s. ;Uric the Oddball :Known for being the weirdest wizard of the ages. This incredibly eccentric wizard was known for wearing a jellyfish for a hat. ;Ursel :Greek witch who lived in Yeatar and set lost sailors on fire. ;Valarie Lethletera :Co-Founder of Superhero School. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. ;Verpus the Foul :First known creator of the troll and a Dark side nexus ;Willow the Weird :Allegedly loved being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 47 times in various disguises. ;Wilfred Elphick (1112–1199) :First wizard to be gored by an African Erumpent ;Xavier Rastrick (1750-1836?) :Flamboyant wizard entertainer. He vanished unexpectedly while tapdancing to a crowd of three-hundred people in Painswick and was never seen again. Original 101 cards Merlin-01-holocard.png|01 - Merlin Cornelius Agrippa-02-chocFrogCard.png|02 - Cornelius Agrippa Elfrida Clagg-03-chocFrogCard.png|03 - Elfrida Clagg Grogan Stump-04-chocFrogCard.png|04 - Grogan Stump Gulliver Pokeby-05-chocFrogCard.png|05 - Gulliver Pokeby Glanmore Peakes-06-chocFrogCard.png|06 - Glanmore Peakes Hesper Starkey-07-chocFrogCard.png|07 - Hesper Starkey Derwent Shimpling-08-chocFrogCard.png|08 - Derwent Shimpling Gunhilda De Gorsemoor-09-chocFrogCard.png|09 - Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Burdock Muldoon-10-chocFrogCard.png|10 - Burdock Muldoon Verpus The Foul-11-holocard.png|11 - Verpus the Foul Merwyn The Malicious-12-chocFrogCard.png|12 - Merwyn the Malicious Andre The Indestructible-13-holocard.png|13 - Andre the Indestructible Furgus The Fearful-14-holocard.png|14 - Furgus the Fearful Paracelsus-15-chocFrogCard.png|15 - Paracelsus Cliodne-16-chocFrogCard.png|16 - Cliodne Morgan Le Fay-17-holocard.png|17 - Morgan Le Fay Uric The Oddball-18-chocFrogCard.png|18 - Uric the Oddball Newt Scamander-19-chocFrogCard.png|19 - Newt Scamander Willow The Weird-20-holocard.png|20 - Willow the Weird Lord Stoddard Withers-21-chocFrogCard.png|21 - Lord Stoddard Withers Ursel-22-holocard.png|22 - Ursel Glenda Chittock-23-chocFrogCard.png|23 - Glenda Chittock Adalbert Waffling-24-chocFrogCard.png|24 - Adalbert Waffling Molly Fepeta-25-holocard.png|25 - Molly Fepeta Almeric Sawbridge-26-chocFrogCard.png|26 - Almeric Sawbridge Mirabella Plunkett-27-chocFrogCard.png|27 - Mirabella Plunkett Theodora Tolke-28-holocard.png|28 - Theodora Tolke Archibald Alderton-29-chocFrogCard.png|29 - Archibald Alderton Artemisia Lufkin-30-chocFrogCard.png|30 - Artemisia Lufkin Balfour Blane-31-chocFrogCard.png|31 - Balfour Blane Bridget Wenlock-32-chocFrogCard.png|32 - Bridget Wenlock Beaumont Marjoribanks-33-chocFrogCard.png|33 - Beaumont Marjoribanks Donaghan Tremlett-34-chocFrogCard.png|34 - Donaghan Tremlett Bowman Wright-35-chocFrogCard.png|35 - Bowman Wright Joscelind Wadcock-36-chocFrogCard.png|36 - Joscelind Wadcock Cassandra Vablatsky-37-chocFrogCard.png|37 - Cassandra Vablatsky Chauncey Oldridge-38-chocFrogCard.png|38 - Chauncey Oldridge Gwenog Jones-39-chocFrogCard.png|39 - Gwenog Jones Carlotta Pinkstone-40-chocFrogCard.png|40 - Carlotta Pinkstone Godric Revanen-41-holocard.png|41 - Godric Revanen Crispin Cronk-42-chocFrogCard.png|42 - Crispin Cronk Cyprian Youdle-43-chocFrogCard.png|43 - Cyprian Youdle Devlin Whitehorn-44-chocFrogCard.png|44 - Devlin Whitehorn Dunbar Oglethorpe-45-chocFrogCard.png|45 - Dunbar Oglethorpe Miranda Goshawk-46-chocFrogCard.png|46 - Miranda Goshawk Edgar Stroulger-47-chocFrogCard.png|47 - Edgar Stroulger Valarie Lethletera-48-holocard.png|48 - Valarie Lethletera Elladora Ketteridge-49-chocFrogCard.png|49 - Elladora Ketteridge Musidora Barkwith-50-chocFrogCard.png|50 - Musidora Barkwith Ethelred The Ever-ready-51-chocFrogCard.png|51 - Ethelred the Ever-Ready Felix Summerbee-52-chocFrogCard.png|52 - Felix Summerbee Greta Catchlove-53-chocFrogCard.png|53 - Greta Catchlove Gaspard Shingleton-54-chocFrogCard.png|54 - Gaspard Shingleton Honoria Nutcombe-55-chocFrogCard.png|55 - Honoria Nutcombe Gideon Crumb-56-chocFrogCard.png|56 - Gideon Crumb Clifford Ollaton-57-holocard.png|57 - Clifford Ollaton Glover Hipworth-58-chocFrogCard.png|58 - Glover Hipworth Gregory The Swarmy-59-chocFrogCard.png|59 - Gregory the Smarmy Laverne De Montmorency-60-chocFrogCard.png|60 - Laverne de Montmorency Havelock Sweeting-61-chocFrogCard.png|61 - Havelock Sweeting Ignatia Wildsmith-62-chocFrogCard.png|62 - Ignatia Wildsmith Herman Wintringham-63-chocFrogCard.png|63 - Herman Wintringham Jocunda Sykes-64-chocFrogCard.png|64 - Jocunda Sykes Gondoline Oliphant-65-chocFrogCard.png|65 - Gondoline Oliphant Flavius Belby-66-chocFrogCard.png|66 - Flavius Belby Justus Pilliwickle-67-chocFrogCard.png|67 - Justus Pilliwickle Kirley Duke-68-chocFrogCard.png|68 - Kirley Duke Bertie Bott-69-chocFrogCard.png|69 - Bertie Bott Leopoldina Smethwyck-70-chocFrogCard.png|70 - Leopoldina Smethwyck Queen Maeve-71-chocFrogCard.png|71 - Queen Maeve Helga Hufflepuff-72-chocFrogCard.png|72 - Helga Hufflepuff Mopsus-73-holocard.png|73 - Mopsus Montague Knightley-74-chocFrogCard.png|74 - Montague Knightley Marley Grint-75-holocard.png|75 - Marley Grint Myron-76-holocard.png|76 - Myron Norvel Twonk-77-chocFrogCard.png|77 - Norvel Twonk Orsino Thruston-78-chocFrogCard.png|78 - Orsino Thruston Oswald Beamish-79-chocFrogCard.png|79 - Oswald Beamish Beatrix Bloxam-80-chocFrogCard.png|80 - Beatrix Bloxam Quong Po-81-chocFrogCard.png|81 - Quong Po Rowena Ravenclaw-82-chocFrogCard.png|82 - Rowena Ravenclaw Roderick Plumpton-83-chocFrogCard.png|83 - Roderick Plumpton Roland Kegg-84-chocFrogCard.png|84 - Roland Kegg Blenheim Stalk-85-chocFrogCard.png|85 - Blenheim Stalk Dorcas Wellbeloved-86-chocFrogCard.png|86 - Dorcas Wellbeloved Thaddeus Thurkell-87-chocFrogCard.png|87 - Thaddeus Thurkell Celestina Warbeck-88-chocFrogCard.png|88 - Celestina Warbeck Alberta Tootill-89-holocard.png|89 - Alberta Tootill Sacharissa Tugwood-90-chocFrogCard.png|90 - Sacharissa Tugwood Wilfred Elphick-91-chocFrogCard.png|91 - Wilfred Elphick Xavier Rastrick-92-chocFrogCard.png|92 - Xavier Rastrick Heathcote Barbary-93-chocFrogCard.png|93 - Heathcote Barbary Merton Graves-94-chocFrogCard.png|94 - Merton Graves Yardley Platt-95-chocFrogCard.png|95 - Yardley Platt Hengist Of Woodcroft-96-chocFrogCard.png|96 - Hengist of Woodcroft Alberic Grunnion-97-chocFrogCard.png|97 - Alberic Grunnion Dymphna Furmage-98-chocFrogCard.png|98 - Dymphna Furmage Daisy Dodderidge-99-chocFrogCard.png|99 - Daisy Dodderidge Baby Intelligence-100-holocard.png|100 - Baby Intelligence Superquack-101-holocard.png|101 - Superquack Holocards on Alberic-grunnion-card-lrg.png|Alberic Grunnion card alberta-tootill-card-lrg.png|Alberta Tootill card Andre-the-indestructible-card-lrg.png|Andre the Indestructible card beatrix-bloxam-card-lrg.png|Beatrix Bloxam card beaumont-marjoribanks-card-lrg.png|Beaumont Marjoribanks card bertie-bott-card-lrg.png|Bertie Bott card Blenheim-stalk-card-lrg.png|Blenheim Stalk card bowman-wright-card-lrg.png|Bowman Wright card bridget-wenlock-card-lrg.png|Bridget Wenlock card Cassandra-vablatsky-card-lrg.png|Cassandra Vablatsky card Circe-card.png|Circe card cliodna-card-lrg.png|Cliodna card cornelius-agrippa-card-lrg.png|Cornelius Agrippa card Cyprian-youdle-card-lrg.png|Cyprian Youdle card Dunbar-oglethorpe-card-lrg.png|Dunbar Oglethorpe card dymphna-furmage-card-lrg.png|Dymphna Furmage card Edgar-strougler-card-lrg.png|Edgar Stroulger card Glover-hipworth-card-lrg.png|Glover Hipworth card godric-gryffindor-card-lrg.png|Godric Gryffindor card Gulliver-pokeby-card-lrg.png|Gulliver Pokeby card Gunhilda-of-gorsemoor-card-lrg.png|Gunhilda of Gorsemoor card helga-hufflepuff-card-lrg.png|Helga Hufflepuff card hengist-of-woodcroft-card-lrg.png|Hengist of Woodcroft card herpo-the-foul-card-lrg.png|Herpo the Foul card Hesper-starkey-card-lrg.png|Hesper Starkey card ignatia-wildsmith-card-lrg.png|Ignatia Wildsmith card joscelind-wadcock-card-lrg.png|Joscelind Wadcock card Leopoldina-smethwyck-card-lrg.png|Leopoldina Smethwyck card merlin-card-lrg.png|Merlin card Merwyn-the-malicious-card-lrg.png|Merwyn the Malicious card mirabella-plunkett-card-lrg.png|Mirabella Plunkett card miranda-goshawk-card-lrg.png|Miranda Goshawk card montague-knightley-card-lrg.png|Montague Knightley card morgana-card-lrg.png|Morgan le Fay card Newt-scamander-card-lrg.png|Newton Scamander card Norvel-twonk-card-lrg.png|Norvel Twonk card Oswald-beamish-card-lrg.png|Oswald Beamish card paracelsus-card-lrg.png|Paracelsus card rowena-ravenclaw-card-lrg.png|Rowena Ravenclaw card superquack-card-lrg.png|Superquack card Theodora-tolke-card-lrg.png|Theodora Tolke card valarie-lethletera-card-lrg.png|Valarie Lethletera card Wilfred-elphick-card-lrg.png|Wilfred Elphick card artemisia-lufkin-card-lrg.png|Artemisia Lufkin card|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Artemisia_Lufkin